Starting Over
by Shinra Rose
Summary: Vincent and Tifa both have their own reasons for starting over. Vincent rejoins the Turks but discovers that there is nothing more dangerous than a cute little girl with an agenda of her own. Vincent x Tifa, somewhat Marlenecentric.
1. Chapter 1

_So here it is, my long planned VinTi. This is the pairing that brought me to FF7 fan fiction and I hope to do it justice. Any advice is much appreciated._

* * *

"I think its time for me to move on, Lucrecia. Still, I will always love you." Vincent sat in Lucrecia's cave, looking at the materia-encrusted woman. "I enjoy your company so much that I come here too often. I take advantage of you. I intrude on your solitude and I know you won't respond. I've always asked you for more than you can give and thirty years hasn't changed that." He sat for a moment weighing his words and considering the decision he made. As was his tradition, once he told her there would be no turning back. "Rufus offered me a job today, my old job, and I accepted. You were right, I always was too committed to my work and what they say is true. Once a Turk, you're a Turk for life." Vincent stood and reached for his cloak. "I wasn't going to take his offer, but its time to start over. This time, I'll get it right." He smiled at her and started to walk away. As he reached the corridor leading outside, Vincent turned his head over his shoulder to look at her one last time. A gentle breeze blew through the cave. Although it was late autumn outside, and the cave was several thousand feet above sea level, the temperature was always slightly warm inside the ring of soft light that surrounded the glowing materia. Vincent thought he heard Lucrecia's distant voice echo in the cave. It was softer than he remembered, as though she were fading. There were still traces of Jenova inside her and as she once said she could not die easily. Lucrecia had opted to encase herself in materia as Vincent had chosen to spend thirty years in a coffin. Perhaps Lucrecia was slowly merging with and becoming part of the Lifestream. They were both finding their own kind of peace at last. "Lucrecia, someday I'll come back, I promise." 

The echoes became clearer with repetition. "Thank you, Vincent."

Vincent turned his back and silently walked outside, into the daylight.

* * *

Fenrir roared into the night, leaving Tifa alone with two sleeping children who did not understand why their surrogate parents couldn't be happy together. She lay in the dark bedroom she and Cloud had meant to share, curled up with blankets and pillows, fighting back her tears. Cloud always came into her life like a whirlwind. He would arrive in a flurry of activity, greeting the children and gathering whatever he needed for the road. Sometimes if he had been gone for a long time, he would hold Tifa close and tell her how much he had missed her. On those occasions, Tifa always believed he meant it and because of those moments, she held on to the hope that someday he would want more from her. He wasn't ready yet but all she had to do was wait for him and her dreams would come true. In the darkness, Tifa realized that no matter how long she waited and no matter how many times she listened to the sound of his bike fade in the distance or cried herself to sleep, it was never their time. Cloud would always leave after nightfall and Tifa never asked him to stay. She thought bitterly that she hardly asked him for anything at all. He didn't help support the children or any of the other expenses of the household, even though she still occasionally took messages and acted as a secretary for the Strife Delivery Service. She couldn't help but wonder if it would have been so hard for him to stay one night in his own bed or in his own house? As the first salty droplet escaped her eye and traced a path down her cheek to settle in the corner of her mouth, Tifa had an unsettling thought. Maybe it wasn't his house anymore. She knew he didn't love her and probably never had. He relied on her, he was comforted by her, and he would probably not know what to do if she left him but perhaps she was confusing her own feelings of compassion with love. Was it possible that Tifa no longer loved Cloud? Optimism was hard to find after midnight and her tears flowed freely now in the silence. Tifa heard the bedroom door open and close again a moment later. Soft footsteps padded across the wood floor and a small shape burrowed under the covers next to Tifa. 

"Can't you sleep, honey?" Tifa smiled at Marlene and gave her a hug. She hoped that her voice was steady enough and the room dark enough that Marlene would not realize or try to share her pain.

"Why did Cloud leave again? Didn't you ask him to stay?"

Tifa felt her heart sink into her stomach. How could she answer honestly without hurting the poor girl anymore? "I guess he still has work to do." The excuse was half hearted. Even Tifa did not believe it was true.

"That's why daddy doesn't come home either, right? Will Denzel leave too, when he's grown up?"

Tifa thought about Marlene's question. Every father figure who had ever come into Marlene's life never put down roots. They always said they wanted what was best for her. It wouldn't be safe to take such a young child on the road, and there was the matter of school, but it seemed to Tifa that none of them were willing to make any sacrifices to truly be there for her. Barrett didn't have to live in Corel, searching for more oil fields and chasing money. He said that Edge was a better place for Marlene to grow up but so many improvements had been made in his hometown. Wouldn't it be best for Marlene to live with the man who called himself her father? Then there was the matter of Denzel. Marlene never questioned Tifa about him before. Denzel and Marlene weren't siblings by blood but they were close. Denzel was her brother and her best friend. Patchwork families were the only kind Marlene had ever known. AVALANCHE members came and went before Tifa arrived, then Marlene lived with Elmyra for a time. Tifa and Cloud settled with the girl in Edge after Meteor as both tried to start again. Denzel probably would leave when he was old enough, after all most children do. Tifa knew that was years away and Marlene would be old enough to understand Denzel wasn't abandoning her. He was two years older so she would probably be sixteen herself and itching to get out into the world. But now she was nine, scared, and lonely. Could it be possible that abandonment was what Marlene expected from all men in her life?

_It takes most women years to become that cynical_, Tifa thought."He might. But that would be different, I think. When people grow up, they have to learn how to take care of themselves. They start families of their own and sometimes they get jobs far away. They move on but never stop loving you."

"You aren't going to move on, are you Tifa?"

"No Marlene," she held the little girl closer and struggled again to keep tears from falling in front of her little girl. "I'm staying right here with you." _I'm not moving on but maybe I can still start over if I have enough time before Cloud comes home again. _Tifa stroked Marlene's hair until the little girl fell asleep then carried her back to her own bed and tucked her in.

* * *

The phone rang early the next morning while Tifa watched Marlene and Denzel climb into their school bus. Tifa sprinted back through the fog and darted inside to catch the phone before her caller hung up. "Tifa Lockhart's Seventh Heaven. How can I help you?" 

"Tifa. It's Vincent."

"Vincent, how are you? Is everything alright?"

Vincent laughed softly into the phone. "Must there always be a disaster when I call?"

Tifa found the sound remarkably pleasant and wondered if she had ever heard it before. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to hearing your voice anymore."

"I hear 'I'm sorry,' too often these days. Don't say it. But I suppose last time the world was ending. Again. I need a favor."

"What is it? You know you can always ask us for anything."

"I'm moving to Edge soon. I'd like to stay with you and Cloud if I may, until I find my own place."

"Cloud is gone." Tifa replied, perhaps a little too quickly, and Vincent could clearly hear the tremor in her voice. A second later it was gone. "I'm sorry, again. Of course you can stay. When should we expect you?"

"Tonight."

_So soon? Well, this is Vincent._ "Yes, tonight is fine. The bar is open late so let yourself in. I guess I'll see you when you arrive."

"And Tifa," Vincent paused. "Thank you." The line went dead. Tifa looked around in dismay. How was she going to prepare for a houseguest in so short a time? She sat down to organize her thoughts and was suddenly struck with an unexpected sense of calm. Vincent was coming and she hadn't seen him in over a year. She could tidy up a bit but he was hardly the type to judge her on appearances. At last Tifa realized she was glad that for a little while, she wouldn't be spending her days in an empty house. _Who knows_, she thought, _perhaps Vincent might even have some advice about starting over without Cloud_. She realized that his long standing attachment to Lucrecia did not qualify him to give the most reliable relationship advice, but it might be worth a try. Instead of dwelling on what she could not change, Tifa set about making up the guest room and stocking the bar before she had to open for lunch.

* * *

Seventh Heaven was busy when Vincent arrived. Tifa didn't see him come in. She was working alone and definitely looked like she could use a hand. He rounded the bar and stepped up behind her, sliding his suitcase through the swinging door into the kitchen. "Thanks again, Tifa." He gave her a quick half smile then began taking drink orders before she could protest. Tifa never realized that Vincent was such a formidable bartender but he had been a Turk, and judging by the way Reno could drink on those occasions when he and Rude came by, she was not terribly surprised. Under ordinary circumstances, Tifa would never allow a guest to work for her but even if she had half a moment to speak to him she was hardly in a position to turn him down. Vincent made himself at home behind the bar and Tifa took to waiting tables. A quick look around showed him where everything was. His reflexes were quick, his memory impeccable, and in head to toe black he was already dressed the part. They made short work of the line but business was steady and four hours went by before either of them realized that it was time to close. No one dared to make trouble with Vincent in the bar and at the end of the night he stood by the door, arms crossed over his chest while the last customers left without a fuss. Finally, Tifa had a chance to welcome him with a quick hug. "I can't thank you enough for your help tonight, Vincent. We're not usually this busy on weeknights but my waitress called out and you know how things pile up when you're short handed." 

Vincent turned the deadbolt and righted several stools overturned near the door. "It's the least I can do for you while you let me stay. You handle this place alone, now?"

"Not completely alone. I have a cook for lunch and dinner, and couple of girls who help wait tables." Tifa was cut off by the disapproving look Vincent was giving to a corner of the room. After a moment, she relaxed a little and remembered why he had come. "I can show you around the apartment upstairs and let you settle in to your room if you want. I've got to clean up down here but you're probably tired from your trip. Yours is the first door on the right if you want to head straight to bed but be careful on the way up. We don't want to wake Marlene and Denzel."

"I will help you here. I need little sleep and after all I am taking advantage of your hospitality." Tifa could find no emotion Vincent's voice and his back was to her as he made his way to the kitchen for cleaning supplies. She smiled at his offer. They set about loading the dishwasher, wiping down the tables and mopping the floor. Tifa was amazed how efficient Vincent was and how quickly they completed the chore that would have taken her an hour or more alone.

At last Tifa and the mop disappeared behind the swinging door. Tifa stepped out of the kitchen with Vincent's suitcase in hand. "It looks like we're done down here. Why don't we get your things upstairs? You only brought one bag?"

"All I have needed these past few years is my gear and a few personal items." Vincent thought for a moment. "I brought several guns with me. Is there somewhere safe for me to keep them, away from the children?"

"Cloud kept all of his weapons with his bike in the garage but I have a small safe under the bar if you'd prefer."

"The safe would be best." Tifa nodded and showed him the combination while Vincent opened his suitcase to reveal Cerberus, Death Penalty and an assortment of other gun parts packed neatly under his trademark gold claw and red cape. He carefully moved the guns into the safe and locked it. "My unpacking is complete."

"You always did travel light, Vincent." Tifa shook her head and smiled. Although it was very late, Tifa found that she was unwilling to say goodnight to her houseguest and she was curious about his new found employment. Vincent, likewise, was most comfortable in the night hours and was more than willing to stay up to talk with her. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. "Are you hungry at all?" Eventually they decided on a bottle of port wine and settled into one of the corner booths.

"So what's this job you mentioned?" asked Tifa as she expertly filled their glasses.

"Bodyguard duty mostly but there's some investigative work involved and some public relations." Vincent's Turk training would never allow him to betray the nervousness he felt explaining his job. Lucrecia understood his decision because she never knew him as anything but a Turk and she worked for Shinra herself. However, Vincent hesitated to tell any of his new friends what he had agreed to do. _Turk and AVALANCHE methods weren't so different and at least we had a purpose other than terror. _"The company and the job have changed a lot in the last few years, but I think I'm still qualified."

Tifa looked confused for a moment and decided to try a different approach. "Then you'll be living here in Edge?" Vincent found her smile reassuring.

"There will be some travel but Edge will be home base and I want to spend as much time here as work will allow. I've decided that its time to settle again and stop living out of hotels." _And caves._

"It sounds perfect for you. Very balanced. What's the company?"

Vincent took a deep breath. There was no backing down now but in his apprehension he couldn't help but wonder how strong their friendship really was. "It's Shinra. I'm going back to work as a Turk." _One could argue that I never left._

"The Turks! But are you sure that's…" Tifa's eyes went wide with fear but he caught her gaze in his and there was something soothing about it. He was still the same Vincent she had always known. She spoke more softly and he recognized the concern in her voice. "Vincent, be careful, okay?"

"I will." He returned her gaze then practically without realizing he did it, Vincent reached out to her and pulled her to his chest. Tifa wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know it's your decision, Vincent, and I won't judge you for it." She was warm and her hair was soft against his chin. Vincent took a deep breath and let its scent relax him. Suddenly Vincent realized the position that they were in. It was completely natural, a long overdue hug between two old friends, but there was something about it that troubled him. Butterflies churned in his stomach. He moved his hands to Tifa's shoulders and gently pushed her away. Something else had been bothering him and it was now the focus of his attention. A question hardly acknowledged at first, but which started to burn a hole in his mind as soon as he set foot in Tifa's bar. It was a question that might drive him mad, but now was not the time to ask it.

"You are too good to me, Tifa." His eyes were downcast as he took a long drink from his wine glass. Tifa refilled it.

"What made you go back?"

"Kadaj, perhaps. Or Turk loyalty. I had been watching the silver haired trio since they first appeared in the desert two and a half years ago. I've kept an eye on the Turks and the rebirth of Shinra for much longer. I suppose it was presumptuous of me to assume that my actions went unnoticed. Rude found me and gave me a message. Rufus wanted me to go after Tseng and Elena when they were held in the Forgotten Capital. I could not refuse. It's not hard to guess who provides the WRO with their financial backing. Back when we were still chasing Sephiroth, after Meteor appeared and Weapon emerged from the Planet, Shinra and AVALANCHE were already working towards the same end using only slightly different means. I'm formalizing a job I've been doing unwittingly for four years but I'm starting over as well. Shinra has changed, I've changed and its time my life reflects that."

As she topped off their glasses, again, Tifa mused that she had learned more about Vincent in half a bottle of wine than she had in all the years they had known each other. She swirled her glass and looked into the crimson liquid. Perhaps it was time she contributed something of her own to the conversation. "Vincent, how hard is it to start over, when you know what you have isn't working out?" Her voice was distant and her head bowed. Although he maintained a cold exterior, Vincent shuddered inside. The question was intentionally vague but he had made a career out of reading between the lines and discovering people's secrets. This wasn't the Tifa he knew and certain puzzle pieces started to come together: her quick answer and the tremor in her voice when he mentioned Cloud on the phone, her evasive response when he asked about the bar, how she settled too easily into an embrace he hadn't intended to give and wasn't sure either of them were ready for. Tifa was hurting and Vincent was sure that he knew why.

"You told me Cloud left." His eyes went dark. "Did he leave you permanently?"

"No, I don't think so. But he never stays very long." She slouched against the back of the booth and drained her glass. He subtly moved it away from her. She was upset and they had already had enough. "To be honest, I was worried at first when you said you were coming on such short notice but I'm really glad you're here. It's good to have someone around to talk to."

"I'm sorry, Tifa." Vincent turned away. "You deserve better." _I asked too much of you. I always act without thinking of the consequences for those around me._

"It's not so bad. I shouldn't expect so much of him. He has his own life, his own business, and I guess he needs to be alone now. But if he's happy then I don't mind." Her last words hit Vincent harder than she ever could have intended. She had been there when he told their Avalanche group about Hojo and Lucrecia. She would never choose them on purpose if she remembered. Was it possible that she did not know what she said? Speculation and excuses did nothing to ease the pain of memory. _Starting over will take more than putting down new roots. I have farther to go than I first believed._

"Maybe you should." Vincent drained his own glass then stood up.

Suddenly Tifa thought he looked very foreboding and almost frightening. "Wait, Vincent!" Tifa stood, wide eyed, as Vincent retreated to the stairs. "What's wrong?"

He did not turn to look at her. "Goodnight, Tifa. Thank you for the room." His voice was abrupt and had lost all of the softness that had started to creep into it that evening. It was the same voice he always used. Before that night she never would have expected any other but now it seemed cold and alien to her. Vincent took his bag and silently climbed the stairs to the first door on the right, leaving Tifa slack jawed at their table.

_Tifa does deserve better but I wasn't talking about_ _Cloud when I said it._ _And that is all the more reason why I should not be thinking __about her._

* * *

_**A/N** Thanks again for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews are to writers as tips are to waitresses. Leave some love and there will be more to come. :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

This one is for Ilovefluff (thanks again for the ded). If you haven't read it yet, you should check out her Larsa x Penelo fic "Far Too Long for Friends."

And now for your feature presentation.

* * *

As Vincent climbed the stairs to his room, he thought he heard the quiet echoes of his own footsteps. A door creaked on its hinges, perhaps in one of the neighboring row houses. On second thought, it might have been a loose stair. Vincent's head swam with wine and memory. His body was weary from traveling half way around the planet, and he had jet lag. The sun would be rising soon outside Lucrecia's cave. Vincent entered his room, locked the door and dropped his suitcase on the floor. A narrow beam of moonlight shined through a small window. In its light Vincent noticed how carefully Tifa made the bed and laid towels out for him. He groped along the wall for a light switch to illuminate the rest of the room.

"You made Tifa cry," a small but assertive voice pierced the darkness.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent shook his head. That was impossible. "Who's there?"

Marlene's small form stepped into the moonbeam. "You hurt Tifa's feelings and you're going to apologize to her right now." Marlene stood defiantly with her hands on her hips. How long had she been watching them? The girl was smart, perhaps too clever for her age. Vincent thought of the trouble she could cause in a few more years as rebellion came with adolescence. Somehow, he found it impossible to believe that she would be anything but an angel. Likewise, it was entirely impossible for him to think of any response to give her now. Marlene noticed his hesitation. "I'm not leaving until you do."

Vincent recognized one of Tifa's most pointed looks on the little girl's face. "Your mother is a good example." _And anyone who thinks Tifa is anything less than this girl's mother is either blind or delusional._

Vincent turned for the door. He thought that if he was lucky he could still catch Tifa downstairs but the bar was dark when he arrived. Slowly, he made his way to her door. Would it be appropriate for him to seek her in her room at this time of night? Vincent considered waiting until morning but when he turned away, a very angry nine year old blocked his path. "Come on!" she insisted, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him into Tifa's room. "Tifa, Mr. Vincent has something to say to you. Don't you Mr. Vincent?"

Tifa rolled over. She hadn't been asleep but after the incident in the bar, Vincent was the last person in the world Tifa wanted to see. Still, he was a guest and Marlene had disturbed him to bring him here. "Marlene, it's far past your bedtime. Vincent, I'm sorry. I don't know what she was thinking."

Suddenly, all of the awkwardness Vincent felt from barging into Tifa's room at night was replaced by guilt for the hurt he had caused his host. "No, Tifa. She's right. I'm the one who should be sorry. Downstairs, I never should have said what I did or stormed off like that. The way I treated you was wrong and you deserve better. I am thoughtless and I've made you cry…"

Tifa interrupted him. "I wasn't crying." She was startled by Vincent's confession but also a little amused. Tifa began to formulate an idea of what had happened. "I was shocked by your sudden departure and I'll admit I was hurt by your change in demeanor. But I've also never seen you open up so much. I know that must be hard for you. I said I'll never judge you and I stand by that. You can't heal three decades of repression in one night, no matter how hard you try." Vincent stood silent in shock. Tifa wasn't angry with him. She hadn't been crying. Far beyond any of his hopes, she understood his position better than he could understand it himself. Marlene stood next to him, still holding his hand, and wearing a very self satisfied smile.

"Tifa, you are too good to me." _And I do not deserve you. _He gave her a smile and a short bow then knelt to face Marlene. "Now young lady, you have accomplished your purpose. It is time for you to go back to bed." He stood and followed the girl out of the room. When they were safely in the hallway and Tifa's door was closed behind them, Vincent turned back to Marlene. "Wait, I have one more question for you. How did you watch us the entire night and utterly escape my detection?"

Marlene thought for a moment then tipped her head innocently and looked up into his eyes. "I didn't, Mr. Vincent. Tifa is always so sad when Cloud leaves. I knew she would talk to you about him and get upset. I was waiting in your room the whole time. But you'll make Tifa happy again, won't you Mr. Vincent?" She gave him a quick hug then ran off down the hall.

Vincent shook his head and watched her thoughtfully as she retreated to her room. The truth or not, she was very good at bluffing. _Clever girl. You really are too smart for anyone else's good._ He smiled and went back to his room for a few hours of much needed rest.

* * *

Vincent stood, watching Tseng gather several stacks of papers and place them in a folder. At last his superior looked up from his desk. "At the end of the week, Rufus will be taking part in an important trade negotiation on the Western Continent. He wants to be certain not only that a deal will be reached, but that it will be in the best interests of Shinra, Inc. Your job will be to meet with several influential parties in advance and sway their opinion in our favor. Some of these parties are known to you but others you will be meeting with for the first time. I cannot stress enough the importance of this negotiation to the company and I do not doubt your diplomatic skills. I must remind you, however, that our current public image precludes the open use of aggressive conciliation." Tseng handed Vincent a thick file folder. "You leave tomorrow morning. There are two helicopters dedicated for Turk use, anyone in the hangar can direct you to them. Pack for two nights. Your budget and reservations are in the folder."

"Understood, sir." Vincent took the folder. It was heavy, at least two inches thick, but he expected to be able to make it through all of the dossiers before he left if he could avoid too many distractions.

"Oh, and Vincent," Tseng called Vincent back just as he was about to leave the office, "Rufus also loves team building exercises. The old Shinra building is filled with useful information and resources. Find something you can use there. It's our Crucible of sorts so take Reno and Rude."

"I will, sir. Thank you." Tseng nodded and Vincent left the room. Rude was waiting in the hall. Reno leaned casually against the wall, flipping his EM rod in the air and catching it as it fell.

"Looks like it's the old HQ again," Reno said as he tossed the rod higher. "I don't know what he expects us to find. We've been over that place a hundred times." He caught the rod then sent it back up. "Elena practically lived there after meteor-fall. But, orders are orders. No time like the present." He pushed off the wall and stuck out his hand. They heard a loud discharge and the EM rod landed neatly in Reno's palm.

"You're tossing that thing around live?" Vincent stared at his new coworker.

"Got it." Reno smiled and headed down the corridor. A large moth fell to the floor at Vincent's feet.

Rude nodded his head towards the elevators. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we all can get back to work."

* * *

Vincent thought it would feel strange to fight in a suit again, without cape or claw. He thought it would be hard to work as a team with Turks that were one part former enemy and one part total stranger. Instead, Vincent found that wearing Turk blue was like riding a bicycle. You could be out of it for years but there was so much strength and unity in those suits, it didn't matter who was wearing them. Long lost self-confidence surged through his being, even though he never realized it was gone. A Turk in uniform was an almost unstoppable force and they were stronger together. They were also wasted on the few remaining monsters that made their home in the abandoned labs and offices of the old Shinra building.

"If you want to have some real fun, you have to head under the plate." Reno sighed, dispatching a guard hound as it leapt from the rafters.

"The last time I was here, the basement was pretty interesting." Vincent shot two more of the approaching hounds. "Deepground still had a reactor active. We might find some of this 'useful information' Tseng was so eager to recover."

"You haven't learned to speak 'Tseng,'" Rude said, relaxing against a pillar. For the time being, the floor was quiet.

"'Team building exercises, translation: your turn to baby-sit Reno," Vincent gave Rude an unmistakable 'tell-me-I'm-wrong' look. Reno burst into laughter.

"You know, I thought you'd be too old school, cramp my style, but you're all right, Valentine. Drink with us tonight."

"I can't. I promised a friend I'd help look after her bar. She's letting me stay free, for now, so I can't leave her alone tonight."

Reno grunted. "You're staying with Lockhart. What's Spike got to say about that?"

Vincent realized in hindsight how transparent his statement had been. "He doesn't know yet."

Rude raised a suggestive eyebrow. Reno was less subtle. "Way to go, Vincent, and you've only been in town one night. But he's not going to be happy when he comes back to find out you've stolen his girl. Make no mistake, he may be an ignorant fool but he still thinks of her as his girl."

Vincent looked away, yearning for the high collar of his cloak. "It's not like that."

"It will be, man." Rude straightened his sunglasses. "Congratulations."

"Whatever, Valentine." Reno waved his hand dismissively and headed for the stairs. "It's Seventh Heaven for us tonight, Rude. But first, the sweet nostalgia of our own floor 69. We keep a stash of old reports up there. Grab a file for your troubles. Tseng just eats that stuff right up."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Vincent, you've got to go in there and grab her. Show her what's on your mind before Spike comes back and shatters your little fairy tale." Reno led the way to Seventh Heaven, hardly pausing for a breath and gesturing wildly.

"It's not like that." Vincent's voice was cold. He didn't know how Rude put up with the exuberant Turk for so many years. "For the last time…"

"Save it, Valentine. If you're not interested then she shouldn't go to waste. I'll show you how it's done." Reno pushed the bar's door open wide, dramatically tossed his hair and walked straight up to the table where Tifa was about to take a drink order.

"Good to see you, babe. Remember us?" Reno grabbed Tifa and dipped her low, kissing her passionately like a silver screen legend. A clever waitress recognized the coming conflict and ran to take over the table.

"Enough, Reno." Vincent growled behind him. "You've made your point." Reno swung Tifa upright and released her with a smug grin. Disoriented, she stepped backwards to catch her balance and Vincent deftly caught her. He steered her past the crowd of onlookers and turned her around to face him behind the bar. Reno's laughter was unrestrained.

"Vincent, what just happened? Are you making jokes at my expense?" Tifa's voice was firm, yet sad.

"I can't explain it. Not yet." Vincent's look shot daggers at Reno, who was sitting innocently in a corner booth feigning shock at Vincent's response. Vincent left his hands firmly on either side of her waste. "Not until they go."

Tifa shook her head. "I can't kick them out. They're some of my best customers. Wait until you see their bar tab. I don't even charge them. They drink so much, I bill Rufus and he takes it right out of their checks."

Vincent unwillingly relented. He knew Tifa was right but he couldn't believe that she would let anyone get away with such an obvious disrespect for her person. "I know. But I don't want Reno touching you."

"Don't worry, Vincent. I can take care of myself. Go sit with your friends." Vincent felt his heart leap as Tifa's hands cover his own but she carefully removed his hands from her waist and released them. "Relax tonight. I can handle the bar." Vincent sighed in resignation then turned and walked to the corner booth where Reno and Rude were already finishing their second round.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Rude's voice was emotionless as always but he was determined to diffuse the situation before Reno could say or Vincent could do anything to make it worse.

"I know." Vincent took his seat. "That's what makes it so wrong."

"Come on, buddy," Reno downed his drink and waved to the waitress for another. She glanced first at Rude then towards Vincent to see if they also would like more drinks. "I got your foot in the door, for you. Didn't I?" Vincent shook his head at the waitress and did not respond to Reno. A moment later, the girl passed two dark beers across the table and placed a snifter of top shelf scotch on a coaster in front of Vincent.

"I didn't order anything."

The waitress smiled coquettishly. "It's from Tifa. She says the first one is on the house. But I could take it back if you'd rather refuse."

"No," Vincent raised his glass towards Tifa and smiled. "Give her my thanks."

"Reno, you are a devil." Rude shook his head. "Here's to Vincent."

"Yeah, sorry, bro." Reno smiled at Vincent and tipped his glass. "Glad we're finally on the same side."

Vincent realized that a career with Reno was made up of a series of small defeats on a very regular basis and that he would have to adapt or go insane. Rude's withdrawn habits also made much more sense. Vincent leaned back against the booth cushions, raised his glass and smirked at his new colleagues.

* * *

Reno and Rude hadn't even made it close to last call before Tifa called a Shinra car to take them home. Vincent followed the pair as they staggered out onto the street and saw them safely away. The crowd began to thin as closing time drew near and Vincent took up his post behind the bar while Tifa brought the remaining customers their final rounds. The door was locked, the bar was cleaned, the waitress punched out, and a sharp glance from Tifa snapped Vincent to attention.

"Now tell me, what happened." Tifa's hands were on her hips and she tapped a foot impatiently.

"It was…" Vincent wanted to say that it was nothing, but he knew that Tifa would never accept anything less than a complete, and true, answer. He sighed and looked down. Damn Reno, for putting him in this position. He wasn't ready to tell Tifa how he felt, especially since he wasn't even sure himself. "Reno guessed I was staying here and drew some of his own conclusions."

"I never expected you to be so protective." Tifa relaxed and smiled half a smile. She sat on one of the stools and reclined against the bar. "You nursed that drink all night. Weren't you having a good time?"

"Tifa, I have to leave in the morning." Vincent hadn't been looking forward to telling Tifa he was going away any more than he had the conversation about Reno's kiss. The shocked look on Tifa's face told him that had chosen his words poorly again and she assumed the worst. "It's a short trip. A few days on the Western continent and then I'll be back. I'm not leaving. That is, not until I find an apartment in Edge." He paused and took a breath. Maybe his follow-up had come out wrong, too. "I won't take advantage of your hospitality. I wouldn't dream of it." Vincent searched for further explanations.

Tifa put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I know what you meant." Her smile was soft and comforting. "How soon do you leave?"

"A few hours. I still need to pack and then I should get some sleep." He reached out for her but she slid off her stool unwittingly placing it between them.

"Good night, Vincent. Thank you again, for all your help, even though you have to be up so early." She smiled at him then disappeared up the stairs.

"Any time, Tifa," Vincent whispered to himself. She was long out of earshot. "Anything you ever need."

* * *

Vincent planned to leave early the next morning. He hadn't expected anyone to see him off but Tifa was there waiting in the bar when he came down. She was still in her pajamas, with her hair pulled back into a rough tail. A few strands escaped in the night to frame her face and while Tifa struggled to keep them out of her eyes, Vincent stood in the doorway a few extra moments to appreciate how cute she looked. He wondered if she had slept at all. She was hunched over a steaming mug of coffee, listening for him to come down the stairs and trying hard not to look as tired as she obviously felt.

_I would never mind mornings if I could wake up to that face every day._

Vincent shook his head at the thought and stepped into the room. They weren't there yet. Despite his training and skill, he couldn't read her feelings for him. He wanted Reno to be right, but she so obviously cared for Cloud. After four years, he still hardly knew her and he had never let anyone in. Maybe when he got back, they could spend some more time together. "Hazelnut? Smells good."

Tifa jumped and turned sharply towards the stairs. "Vincent! You startled me. You're so quiet, I never heard you come down."

"The fourth one always creaks, I know." She looked at him askance as he helped himself to coffee and sat down across from her at the bar. How could he know already? Tifa never managed to avoid that step. She probably could have repaired it, but Tifa was relying on the creak to warn her as the children got older. Already, it told her when Denzel snuck into the fridge at night, if Marlene was sleepwalking, and when Cloud was walking out. But it failed her this time. It hadn't told her that Vincent was leaving. Tifa felt her eyes burn but she swore she wouldn't cry. Vincent saw the change in her mood and wondered what she had been thinking about. Although he wanted to comfort her, Vincent had not yet worked out what to do when a woman cried. "Tifa, have I done something to hurt you? What's wrong?"

Tifa's brow furrowed as she took a long draught from her mug. Vincent had always been an enigma, and he was a Turk, but no one should be able to read her that well. Couldn't she have even a little privacy for her emotions? She turned away, not wanting him to see her face. As Vincent sat in half panic, wondering how to 'fix' Tifa, and she stood to refill her mug, a loud creak echoed up the stairs. Burgundy met crimson then both pairs of eyes pinned themselves on the tiny figure sneaking around the bar. Marlene crept from stool to stool keeping to the shadows. The girl had some skill, Vincent thought and he would have laughed if he did not have to struggle so hard to keep his balance when Marlene's lunged at him and firmly attached herself to his leg.

"You're not leaving us, too. I'm not going to let you, Mr. Vincent."

Vincent's mind swam with questions. How late had the girl been up the previous night? Where had she been hiding? Why was she so attached to him already? _If only your mother felt so strongly. _Vincent shook his head again and mentally chastised himself for letting his mind take such liberties. "I have to visit some very important men and women, Marlene, but I'll be back on Friday night."

"Tifa is important." Marlene suddenly detached herself from Vincent and ran to the other side of the counter. She pulled hard on Tifa's arms, unsuccessfully trying to steer her closer to Vincent. Tifa smiled sheepishly but refused to meet Vincent's eyes.

"So are you, Marlene." He smiled at her. She scowled back. He rounded the bar and knelt down to meet her at eye level for a compromise. "You can eat dessert first when I take you and Denzel out for lunch on Saturday." Marlene relaxed and nodded. Tifa did look at Vincent then. Her eyes showed disapproval but the corners of her mouth curled upwards of their own accord. Vincent thought her lips might be acting out to charm or tease him.

_Reno is right. She is Cloud's girl but I'll be damned if I let him hurt her again._

Headlights flashed through the plate windows. Vincent reached out and wrapped an arm around Tifa's waist, pulling her in close before the opportunity was lost. She let her own arms slide around him and looked up expectantly. Vincent recognized the same fear in her eyes that he saw when he told her about rejoining the Turks. Finally, he figured out what was bothering her. He rested his cheek against the side of her head and spoke softly into her ear. "Don't worry, Tifa. It's talk, plain and simple. I will be back on Friday night." He gave her a quick but tight squeeze then walked out into the darkness to meet the black company sedan.

* * *

**A/N** Poor Vincent. He's so awkward sometimes, but forgive him because he's out of practice and he tries hard. Please review, because I try hard, too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the length of this one. I wanted to get all of Vincent's trip out of the way so that next time we can get straight to the VinTi. I hope it isn't too dry and that you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_Vincent sighed deeply as the car pulled away from the curb. Marlene was waving goodbye and he couldn't take his eyes off Tifa solemnly watching him leave. He knew he was right: he should have kissed her when he had the chance. It was too late now but Vincent was through regretting his past. He would make it up to her on Saturday. As Seventh Heaven disappeared around a corner, he turned his head from the window and forced his attention away from Tifa to the significant weight in his lap. There would be little time left for research now. His job was deceptively simple: to lobby certain influential public officials representing their respective regions at a Western Continent trade summit. As the leading supplier of electric power and one of the largest employers on the Western Continent, Shinra hoped to be exempt from the tariffs levied on other businesses headquartered outside the region. Vincent glanced quickly over his itinerary: dinner tonight at a swank restaurant with the Premier of the Costa Area, tomorrow morning a facilities tour in Corel, and theatre tickets for the Gold Saucer that night. The summit would be held in the convention center at the Saucer on Friday morning. "I'll make it home in time to help Tifa close up," he thought then shook head and mentally scolded himself for thinking of Tifa's place as home. He had permission to stay for a short time but he wouldn't take advantage of her hospitality. Vincent directed his thoughts back to his mission. Although it did not seem difficult on paper, he wouldn't have time to properly study the case files on everyone he would meet. Some might be harder to convince than others but he wouldn't be a Turk if he couldn't improvise. The car pulled up in front of the new Shinra building. Vincent tipped his driver, slid the file under one arm, and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Looking up, Vincent could make out the shape of a Turk helicopter silhouetted against the deep blue gray of early dawn. Underneath it, the building was black, except for a row of lights along the top floor. The rest of the Turks wouldn't be in for another three hours at least but it seemed that Rufus never slept. Vincent shifted the weight under his arm and headed for the elevators.

* * *

Tifa held Marlene's hand and watched Vincent drive away. Marlene was holding on tightly and standing very stiff. Tifa reached down and picked her up. It was easy to see that the girl was fighting back tears. "Let's have some hot chocolate and talk about it, okay?" Tifa asked with a smile. She thought about Vincent's last embrace, the promise that there would be no danger, the way he held her head against his cheek and his hand softly stroking her hair. Tifa bit her bottom lip and forced back tears of her own. She carried Marlene to the bar and set her on a stool. 

"Can I have marshmallows?" asked Marlene? Tifa smiled again at the girl's innocence and marveled at how easily it hid startling maturity for her age.

"Of course we'll have marshmallows," Tifa said as she warmed two mugs of milk. When the cocoa was done, and adorned with a mountain of fluffy white lumps, she placed their mugs on the counter and sad down next to Marlene. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Marlene nodded and said nothing. "Worried like you worry about your dad and Cloud?"

Marlene nodded silently then paused, "He's the same. I wanted him to be different but I don't believe him. He says he's going to come back, and maybe he will at first, but no one stays for long. They promise to visit but no one ever does."

"Well, Vincent and I have been talking," Tifa said, spooning a chocolate soaked marshmallow off her pile and popping it in her mouth. "He has to travel a lot but he took his job with Shinra because he can settle down in one place. Even though he works all over the world, he's looking for a place to live in Edge, permanently."

"But why is he looking for somewhere else to live?" Marlene demanded angrily, dropping her spoon into the mug and slamming two little fists into the counter. "Why is he looking when he should be living here?"

Tifa took a deep breath. In hind sight, she should have seen Marlene's reaction coming. She knew how much Marlene wanted a full time father figure. She had always been "daddy's little girl." Barrett would carry her everywhere on his shoulders when they still lived in Midgar, sometimes even during AVALANCHE meetings. Marlene reached out to Vincent when he arrived and Tifa never told her that his stay was temporary. "I never had to explain that a guest would be leaving before," thought Tifa. She considered the situation and realized that Cloud was still living with them, after a fashion, the last time Vincent came. Marlene wasn't ignorant of Vincent's circumstances. Instead, she was trying to manipulate their feelings. At once Tifa understood Marlene's reaction: the girl wanted to set them up. "Marlene, I know you like Vincent. I do too and I want to be closer to him but relationships can't be rushed or forced. Vincent is probably going to find his own place in a week or so but that doesn't change anything. He still cares very much for you and I'm sure he'll visit often." As Tifa listened to herself speak, she felt guilty for making broad assumptions about Vincent's feelings. She was guessing and if she was wrong, Marlene would be hurt even more. Tifa wondered how she backed herself into the same proverbial corner so often. In one dark corner of Tifa's mind a devious thought, inspired by Marlene's failed plan, began to grow. What if Marlene was right and Vincent could be persuaded to stay? There was an undeniable attraction between them. His protective behavior in the bar and their last moments together confirmed that. She longed for a companion and her children needed a father. She pushed the thought back into the recesses of her psyche. It was too dangerous even to consider. "We have to be patient and see what happens naturally," she said with a smile.

Marlene scowled. "But you want him to stay longer. I know you don't want him to leave either." Tifa could not deny that she did want Vincent to stay for a long time, maybe even permanently. She also did not want her feelings for him, however they might develop, to become entangled with Marlene's dreams. But she realized that the three of them were a family and whatever choices she made would affect Marlene and Denzel.

Tifa smiled brightly at Marlene, "We'll have to wait and see. Maybe he can, if he's on his best behavior when we go out on Saturday." She took their empty mugs and carried them to the sink. "Now brush the chocolate off your teeth and get back to bed. You've only got a couple more hours until its time to get up for school."

* * *

Vincent touched down in Costa del Sol shortly after noon. He checked in to his hotel room and spent what time he had studying the dossier on Eva Vastala, Premier of the Costa Region, and skimming through the rest of the files. A former actress, Vastala was popular with the people and well known for her ability to balance the needs of locals with the tourism industry. Recently widowed, her late husband was a renowned collector of Wutain antiques although she herself cared little for his passion. The shades were drawn and Vincent's room was dimly lit as he stood in black undergarments carefully pressing his suit while he considered remainder of his trip. Seven hours in a helicopter can wreak havoc on one's seams, he thought, and he was not Reno after all. His reservation was for four thirty at La Tasca, the foremost restaurant in Costa del Sol. He thought how convenient for him that Turk uniforms included a black tie. Considerable information on the operations and finances of the Corel Area oil fields were also included in the folder but no information on his contact there was available. The area was largely administrated by the corporate interest controlling coal and oil extraction, similar to the role old Shinra played in Midgar. Vincent established from the population and demographic records that North Corel remained the exclusive town in the area although it had grown up considerably since his last visit. Most of the remaining settlements were boom towns around mines and oil wells, populated by workers whose families remained in Corel, and which might disappear over night as prospects changed throughout the region. Corel was small enough that its traditional town meetings, in which each adult present had a vote, remained the primary avenue for domestic decision making. Vincent presumed that the Corel representative to the summit had not yet been selected when arrangements for the facilities tour were made. The itinerary called for Vincent to travel immediately from the tour in Corel to the Gold Saucer where, after a few minutes to shower and change, he would attend the theatre and meet with Dio in a private box. Vincent strongly questioned the wisdom of his travel coordinator and wondered if they had ever met the flamboyant casino mogul. Dio's loyalty would not be bought by a performance in his own theatre, regardless of the quality seats. Regardless of the prior arrangements, Vincent resolved to meet with Dio in the battle arena. Finishing his last cuff, Vincent switched off the iron and put on his shirt. He pulled up his pants, zipped his blazer and straightened his tie. As an afterthought, Vincent tucked the theatre tickets into the inside pocket of his jacket. He mused that it never hurt a Turk to be prepared.

* * *

La Tasca was nearly empty when Vincent arrived a few minutes before four thirty. The dinner was scheduled early but it allowed fine dining to mingle with private conversation. Vastala was a known socialite in her day and Vincent remembered several of her early triumphs. Her career did not peak until well after the Nibelheim incident but even back then, everyone knew she would be big. Vincent noticed that decades later she was still a stunningly gorgeous woman as she made her entrance, waving away the maitre d' and showing herself to Vincent's table. He stood when she approached and her bodyguard, a stern woman dressed in head to toe black gave him a brief nod before taking her place along a nearby wall. A flustered waiter rushed to slide in the Premier's chair and deliver the wine menu. Vincent resumed his seat as Eva snapped at the young man. "Why do you insist on showing me lists of your inferior offerings? Bring us two of the usual." 

"Certainly, madam." the waiter bowed slightly and took away the menus. Although he betrayed no outward sign of his feelings, Vincent couldn't help but groan inwardly. The people might love their diva but he was in for a long night. He yearned for a romantic evening with Tifa and was startled when Eva reached across the table to put her hand on his arm.

"You must forgive me," her voice was demure and her body language softened as soon as the waiter turned his back, "keeping up appearances, you understand." She turned her face slightly to one side and shifted her weight. Vincent realized that she was finding her best light in the dim room.

"Of course," he smiled back at her but thought to himself, "keeping up appearances for whom?" The waiter returned with the wine and poured them each a glass before hastily retreating.

Vincent gazed into the nearly opaque liquid filling his glass and thought of Tifa's own wine dark eyes. He raised his glass to drink to her but to his companion he said, "To your health."

"Turk, you are like this wine," she said, swirling her glass and experiencing the aroma, "Dark, smooth, and well bodied. Will you taste as sweet, I wonder?"

Vincent swallowed hard. He did not know how he failed so completely to gain control of the conversation. He was in Costa del Sol to sway the vote of its prime minister, not to charm or flirt with an actress. "Costan wines are the finest in the world. Certainly I could never compare."

Eva grinned mischievously at him. "You are Wutain, but so pale and very exotic."

"Wine in Wutai is terrible and my mother is from Kalm. They only drink beer there." Vincent refused to allow the conversation to continue. Before she could respond again he returned his wine glass to the table and abruptly changed the subject. "Wine, tourism, and shipping: the Costan economy is diverse but dependant on strong international relations. Shinra shares your interest in global cooperation."

Eva threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "Must you spoil a perfectly good dinner with your work?" The waiter returned with two steaming lobsters artfully arranged on a silver platter in a savory sauce. Eva turned on him fiercely, "No, take them away. I have lost my appetite. He will pay you." She stood abruptly and stormed out. The bodyguard followed silently, unfazed by her employer's display.

"I am sorry," Vincent said to the waiter, handing him a credit card. "Please add a generous gratuity." He was despondent. Waiting for his card to return, Vincent calculated his new odds of success. Shinra would need a simple majority vote to be exempt from import and export tariffs. They still controlled Nibelheim and the mayor there would make the motion. Rocket Town was built on the Shinra space program and their loyalty to the company remained strong. A second was assured. Cosmo Canyon historically abstained from all votes and Gongaga was a definite vote against. Vincent needed to sway both Dio and the mystery representative from Corel to succeed. He expected both would be tough sells but had planned on certain success in Costa del Sol because of the benefit free trade would bring the ports. Vincent signed his receipt when the waiter returned and composed himself before walking out into the street. He was a Turk and retained his cold demeanor despite the odds. Stepping through the doors he was met by the bodyguard in black but her client was no where to be seen.

"Please follow me," she said, "we will conclude negotiations at the Vastala estate."

Vincent was concerned as to what his next meeting with Eva might entail but he had no choice but to follow. "My position here cannot get any worse," he thought, "Now at least I can reject her openly without the fear of losing her vote." The woman in black led him to a large estate on the water and directed him to a well furnished office looking out over the ocean. Several crates lay open nearby but Vincent did not have a chance to examine their contents. He was surprised when his guide passed him and sat in the large chair behind the desk.

"You must forgive our earlier deception," she said, "I am Eva Vastala. The woman you met in La Tasca was my body double. Costa has been, and remains, an ally of Shinra Inc. but understand that our experience with Turks has not always been favorable. Your department has a reputation as does one of you in particular, a man named Reno."

Vincent relaxed a little and smiled. "Understood. He can be a loose cannon but he takes his job very seriously. You would have had nothing to worry about were he to come in my place."

"Binge drinking and womanizing are our official pastimes and our resorts depend on Reno's two weeks vacation a year. Still, I acknowledge your respect for my position at dinner and your appreciation of our shipping industry. I will vote to exempt Shinra from all tariffs levied against foreign companies if Shinra will agree to ship exclusively to and from Port del Sol in all of their Western Continent ventures. Is it in your power to sign such an agreement?"

"It is," Vincent solemnly nodded and Vastala passed him two identical pieces of paper. He read through it carefully and signed the bottom of each. She did likewise and returned the second to him.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Vincent Valentine," she stood and extended her right hand to shake. Their deal concluded she directed him out of the office. He stopped next to the crates. A barely perceptible green glow through the straw under an ornate jade Da Chao caught his eye.

"Your late husband's collection?" he asked.

"Part of it," she answered, "A few of the more impressive pieces will be lent to museums but I'm putting those crates into storage for now."

"I've heard it had no rival," Vincent said. "May I?" He motioned to the Da Chao. She nodded. Kneeling next to the crate he carefully lifted the statue and observed it from all angles. "It is magnificent, thank you." As he replaced the statue in the crate, Vincent made point to adjust the straw so as to discover the source of the glow. Thin materia inclusions in a piece of quartz came together to form the Wutain character for 'power.' It was a curiosity, not of any great value, but with mystical allure. Dio would love it. He palmed the crystal while he covered the Da Chao and slipped it into the breast pocket of his blazer as he stood. From the same pocket, he took the theatre tickets and handed them to Vastala. "Please take these as a substitute for diner. I have another engagement tomorrow night but you should find the seats more than adequate." She thanked him and guided him back through the estate. Pleased with his turn of good fortune, Vincent found a sidewalk café and sat down for a late but well earned dinner.

* * *

Vincent knew Corel had changed since he last visited but he was startled to find that, like Nibelheim, it was rebuilt exactly as it had been before the fire. With a sense of nostalgia, Vincent walked through the town he knew thirty years before. He noticed some new additions: more housing surrounded the town itself, a hall was built for meetings now that individual homes could no longer accommodate the population, and of course there was the headquarters of the young but rapidly expanding company Corel Memorial Fossil Fuels. Vincent entered the impressive building to find a receptionist working the desk inside the door. She greeted him when he came in, "You're the representative from Shinra? Mr. Wallace is expecting you. He's on the fifth floor. Go right on up." Vincent blinked twice at the name then made his way upstairs. The secretary pressed a button on her intercom to announce his arrival. He knocked on the frosted glass window set in the dark stained door and a familiar face appeared to let him in. 

"You're doing well for yourself, Barret," Vincent said. "It's been a long time."

Barret looked more closely at his guest. "Vincent? What the hell are you doing in a Turk suit?"

"I ran out of PTO," Vincent replied with all earnesty, "thirty years is a lot sick days, even with a doctor's note."

Barret frowned. "Thought you said you were through with Shinra?" Vincent considered that if a joke was the best way to lighten the mood of a room, he had no talent for it.

"It's a different company now, you know that," Vincent stepped into the office, "Do you mind if we sit down?"

Barret looked suspiciously at Vincent, unsure if his old comrade could still be trusted, and took a seat with his feet up on the desk. Vincent positioned one of the guest chairs at a comfortable angle facing Barret and sat down.

"Everything you have now, all of your success, your entire town, you have because Shinra buys eighty percent of your oil and sixty-five percent of your coal." Vincent stared hard at Barret. "The WRO reproduced this town from old photographs and you know whose personal fortune foots the bill."

"Can Shinra bring back Myrna? Or Dyne? Or Eleanor? Or anyone else who lived here?" Barret was shouting. He stood and began to pace by the window.

Vincent shrugged. "We can't change the past. You've got a business to take care of now and a town to run," he tried hard not to draw attention to parallels that might upset Barret further.

"I can't even think right now," Barret said. "Sure Shinra's changed, but you're not supposed to turn around and join up with 'em."

"Suit yourself," Vincent stood up to leave, "but remember what's best for your workers. Don't let ideology get in the way. They have jobs because Shinra buys what they extract. If we don't have to pay extra tariffs, we have more capital for growth and we buy more of your product. Your people need this deal." Vincent was halfway out the door before Barret stopped pacing and responded.

"Shinra's in Edge now, right? You ever see Marlene?" Barret asked.

Vincent's patience could no longer withstand the hypocrisy of the conversation. "Every day," he said without turning around, and closed the door behind him. He felt very alone as he hurried down five flights of stairs and out into the street. Work was the farthest thing from his mind as he sprinted back to his helicopter and turned it for the Gold Saucer. His heart filled with guilt as he remembered Marlene entreating him to stay and Tifa doing her best to be strong. He would complete his mission and might make it home nearly a day early if he could find Dio easily once he landed at the Saucer. There was no doubt in Vincent's mind that Seventh Heaven was home, or soon would be if Tifa allowed it.

* * *

Rain beat down on the streets of Edge but the cheerful glow of a warm barroom greeted Vincent as he approached Seventh Heaven. His mind was cloudy, his vision blurred with jet lag and exhaustion, but he did not regret flying through the stormy night. Few patrons stayed late on Thursday night and Tifa looked up from her work when she heard the door chime. She recognized Vincent and ran across the bar to meet him. He caught her in his arms, stealing her lips without hesitation. She embraced him tightly and he savored her taste and scent but the kiss was over far too quickly. He lost himself in her eyes and it wasn't until Tifa softly said his name that Vincent noticed a tall head of blond hair leaning against the back wall, watching them. When blood red clashed with mako blue, Vincent decided that only one thing in the world truly mattered to him, and he kissed her a second time.

* * *

**A/N** _Looks like Vincent made it back just in time. Stay tuned for more and review if you're still with me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry everyone, for the long delay on this chapter. It was a very hard one to write (you'll see why) but let me know how I'm doing. I welcome your advice._

* * *

"Bed time," Tifa said firmly, pointing towards the stairs. On slow weeknights, Tifa would allow Marlene and Denzel to stay with her in the bar while they worked on homework, Once Tifa was satisfied that they were prepared for school, then they could help her if they wanted to as long as they did not disturb any of the customers. The children knew better than to argue with Tifa when the bar was open. They packed away their books and headed for the stairs. Tifa shook a cocktail as she watched them go. She knew that they never complained about bedtime because without supervision upstairs, they could stay up as late as they wanted to. Tifa wished she could still tuck them in to bed at night but without Cloud at home, they learned to fend for themselves. 

Tifa cracked the ice seal on the shaker and strained the drink into a tall glass. She passed it to her waitress and moved across the bar to take an order from a customer. Headlights flashed in the window and the familiar roar of Fenrir startled Tifa. "He hasn't even been gone a week," she thought, "and he never comes in this late. He'd have to stay the night." She could not decide how to feel. A week before, she would have given anything for an unexpected visit from Cloud. Too much had changed since then, however, for her to feel any renewed hope. A feeling of apprehension startled her and she felt something else that she could not place but which, if her mind was clear, she might have identified as guilt or faithlessness. "At least Vincent won't be back until tomorrow night," she mused. "Cloud will be gone my then." Without a clear definition of her position with Vincent, Tifa was unprepared to explain their budding relationship to Cloud. She still did not understand it herself.

Tifa watched Marlene and Denzel run down the stairs and disappear around the corner to the garage. Several minutes later, she heard their shuffling steps returning to the bar. Marlene and Denzel came to Tifa, dejected and confused. Denzel spoke first, "his bike is there, but we can't find Cloud." Tifa placed two more drinks onto a waiting tray.

"He must have some work to do outside. Go upstairs and I'll send him up when he gets in." The excuse was a poor one and it fooled no one. The children turned and walked slowly back to the stairs.

After Marlene climbed a few steps, Denzel came back to Tifa's side. "There is no work outside this late. You think we're too young to know something wrong but we're not. I think he's here about Vincent."

Tifa knew that she often underestimated Marlene and Denzel. They grew up fast and while Marlene was willing to make a show of childhood, approaching adolescence strengthened Denzel's independent streak. Tifa was not prepared to accept that Clout might already know about Vincent and she did not want to believe that he would disapprove. "To bed, Denzel," she said, "Now. And I'll send Cloud up when he comes in."

Denzel shook his head and took a rag from the counter. "I'm staying up to help you close tonight since Vincent is away." Tifa relented. Every moment spent waiting for Cloud weakened her resolve. Something was wrong or Cloud would have come in already and she decided to save her strength for the coming storm. Part of her did not want Denzel to witness the argument but she knew that he had weathered worse and perhaps if the boy was there, he might distract Cloud from anger.

Tifa carried a load of dishes into the kitchen behind the bar and placed them in the dishwasher. A deep voice sounded behind her, "You asked me once, what's it going to be: our memory or us? So which is it?"

Tifa jumped, startled. A glass fell to the floor and shattered. "Cloud! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I live here," he replied, leaning against the back door with arms folded over his chest.

"I know that," stammered Tifa, "Of course you do. But why are you in the kitchen now? We didn't see you come in. Marlene and Denzel are crushed and he's still waiting for you in the bar."

"I know," Cloud said, "that's why I came in through the back. Send him back to bed."

"He won't go." Tifa swallowed her pride and prepared to beg. "They'd be so happy to see you. Won't you go to them?"

"They?" he asked, taking two steps closer to her, "but not you?"

"Of course I'm glad to see you." Tifa's voice betrayed hurt and confusion but she stumbled backwards, colliding with the counter, crushing the broken glass under her boots.

"You were expecting someone else." Cloud's voice faded to a whisper. "Barret told me. You're replacing me, aren't you?"

"I'm not expecting anyone tonight," Tifa said defensively, bristling at his accusation. "I'm not replacing you but you're never here. Once upon a time, I thought that we could be something more, but we can't. I tried for years but we never got our happy ending."

"So it's our memory." Cloud brushed past her and waved a hand over his shoulder, "I'll be in the bar."

"Cloud, wait!" Tifa called after him but she was too late. Through the swinging door, she saw Denzel in his arms. Tifa lingered in the kitchen several moments to gather her thoughts. What had Cloud meant by talking to Barret? Vincent would have said something to her if he was planning to visit old friends on his trip. "Besides, she thought, "Cloud never answers his phone. Barret couldn't get a message through to him that quickly, at least I never could." Taking a deep breath, Tifa pushed open the door and stepped out in the bar. Cloud caught her eye and shooed Denzel back to bed.

* * *

Denzel went upstairs without a fuss and headed straight for Marlene's room. "Come quick," he said through her door, "it Tifa and Cloud. They're having another fight but I think something important is about to happen. The door cracked, and Marlene appeared, stuffed Mog in tow.

* * *

"Cloud, slow down," Tifa said after she was sure Denzel was upstairs. "We have to start over. What did Barret say to you? What happened?" 

"You tell me, Tifa," Cloud replied abruptly, "Barret doesn't get worked up over nothing. He told me to find out what a Turk is doing here and to put a stop to it."

Tifa's eyes darkened. After all the time she'd spent alone, waiting for Cloud to return, he had no right to judge her. Her voice was slow and calculated, "If that's all Barret told you, you'd better call him back and tell him everything is fine or find out what he's talking about because its obvious you have no idea." Cloud gave a frustrated grunt but said no more. She tried asking how he was doing and telling him about the children but he would not respond. He was furious that Tifa would hide anything important from him and resolved to watch and wait for her new Turk lover to arrive.

Tifa tried hard not to cry as Cloud ignored her. "If only Vincent were here…," she thought but she didn't know how to finish the statement. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and tried to concentrate on the night's receipts. How long had it been since Cloud started to disappear, returning only to hurt her one way or another? "Vincent might not talk much and he won't be here all the time but at least he would never be cruel on purpose," she thought bitterly.

"It's Reno, isn't it," asked Cloud suddenly. "He always was smooth with the ladies and I guess you like the attention. I was never here enough for you."

Tifa was speechless. "What?" she managed to ask at last.

"Is it Rude then?" Cloud tried again, "you always did go for the strong silent types but I guess that never worked for me. I can't see you with Tseng or Elena, so who is it: Reno or Rude?"

Tifa had enough and could contain herself no longer. "What do you mean 'it never worked for you'? I tried for _years_ to get your attention. I thought we finally had a home and a family but you left us behind. You chose to be alone and now you have to live with that decision because someone told me lately that I deserve better. I deserve to be happy, Cloud, and so do the children. They don't need a father who will see them no more than a few hours a month. You do more damage by coming back than by not being here at all. So if I want to see Reno, Rude, or anyone else, that is none of your business. I won't say 'it's over' because there never was an 'us' to begin with."

It was Cloud's turn to be dumbfounded and he sat silently in the corner while she went back to her receipts. She hardly ever raised her voice and the Tifa he knew would never challenge him so harshly. "Who are you?" he asked her then went back to brooding in silence. After several minutes, a key turned in the lock. Cloud's eyes narrowed as he made of a blue suit on the porch. "I thought you weren't expecting anyone tonight?" he said smugly.

Tifa looked up at the door, "he's not supposed to be back until tomorrow," she said. When she heard the door chime, she was on her feet in an instant. She ran across the bar to warn Vincent that Cloud was angry but in an explosion of heat and lightning, his lips were on hers. Lost in a dream come true, she wrapped her arms around him and settled into his chest. "Vincent…?" she asked softly as they drew apart but he no longer returned her gaze. His eyes focused somewhere behind her and she suddenly remembered that they were not alone. As she drew away, Vincent's arms tightened around her waist while a strong hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around.

"Touch her again, Strife and five years of friendship won't be nearly enough to save you." Vincent's voice was deep and guttural. Tifa shivered at the sound. She looked at Cloud, expecting to see surprise or sadness in his eyes but she found only jealous anger. Tifa felt that she would choke on the thick air in the room as her eyes darted between Vincent and Cloud. She realized as her two would be suitors stared each other down that they were both very dangerous men and neither was known for solving problems with diplomacy. She did not believe that either would physically harm her but in a passion fueled rage, who could say what they might do to each other.

"Stop!" she screamed, tearing herself from Vincent's embrace and standing with arms outstretched between them. "I won't let you fight here. Back down, Vincent, he's no threat and you have no reason to be jealous. And Cloud, I already told you that you lost that right." She took a deep breath but neither man responded. Vincent still regarded Cloud with caution and Cloud watched Vincent's every move with suspicion but she saw that they no longer locked gazes.

"Why the Turks?" asked Cloud, finally.

"It's who I am," Vincent replied.

Cloud's eyes narrowed again. "Keep Tifa out of it," he said.

Vincent stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Tifa's waist. "She told you not to get involved." Cloud reached out to take Tifa from Vincent but the Turk's eyes flashed red fire and Cloud thought better of it.

"All I want is what's best for Tifa and I won't let her, or her children, live with an assassin."

A dark grin spread across Vincent's lips, "So they're not 'your' children then?" Rapid footsteps pounded down the stairs as Vincent spoke. Seconds later, Denzel was at Vincent's side, holding Tifa's free hand.

"You don't think of anyone but yourself, Cloud," Denzel shouted, "and you expect Tifa to be waiting for you whenever you come. She has Vincent now and he's here to stay, whether you like it or not. I'm through being the 'man of the house,' making sure Marlene is safe while Tifa tries to make a living by herself. In a couple more years I'm going to be sixteen then I'll have to get a job, too and I probably won't be able to stay with them every night. You think she's so strong, a fighter, but she's all by herself with a little girl, living over a bar. Do you even think about what could happen to us?"

Marlene, sitting on the bottom stair began to cry and Tifa ran to hold her. Vincent watched her go and every muscle in his body tensed. Denzel clearly thought through his outburst and it must have planned it well in advance. Still, he spoke as fact about circumstances and commitments Vincent was not ready to discuss with Tifa. His thoughts focused once again on Tifa, Vincent was suddenly very ashamed. His presence alone sparked a crisis in her family life and as much as he wanted to protect her, he threatened one of her closest friends in her own home. Vincent put his hand on Denzel's shoulder. "You can't blame him, Cloud. I didn't come here to break up your family but Tifa has the right to make her own decisions. If she wants me here then I'll stay and when she says its time for me to leave then I go. She's given you so much, at least give her that much back."

Cloud turned his head and looked at Tifa. She bent forward in front of Marlene, comforting her. Old memories and feelings stirred within him. Tifa was beautiful but she reminded him of someone else. Vincent could have her. Tifa had not been the same since she settled down and she was not the woman that haunted his dreams either. "Whatever," he said and walked away, heeding the call of the open road.

Tifa collapsed into tears as she watched Cloud walk out without a word to her. Vincent squeezed Denzel's shoulder and the boy looked up at him. "Help me," he said, "Compassion is… hard for me."

Denzel sighed and shook his head. "Go hold Tifa. You don't have to say anything." Denzel thought for a moment then added, "You'd better apologize to her when this is over." He walked to the foot of the stairs where Tifa and Marlene cried in each others arms. "Come on Marlene," he said, taking the girl by the hand, "its time to go back upstairs. Everything will be better in the morning." Dutifully, she followed him but not without taking one last look down the stairs to see Vincent take a seat on the floor and wrap his arms around Tifa's shoulders.

Vincent sat close beside Tifa, turned slightly to face her with their legs and sides pressed close together. He reached out for her and she gratefully accepted his shoulder, resting her head under his chin. To Vincent it felt like he spent an eternity powerless, holding Tifa in silence and stroking her hair. Tifa welcomed the security of his embrace, taking comfort in the support of his arms, the warmth of his skin, and his gentle breath across her forehead. Slowly, she began to relax. Fresh tears diminished and then stopped flowing altogether. Vincent gave her the best smile he could manage and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. She smiled back at him and began to pull away when she fear and emptiness overwhelmed her again. Her shoulders trembled and sobbing threw her arms around Vincent's neck, burring her face in his hair. "I can't go on like this, Vincent," she cried. "Working late every night, never spending any real time with my family, always worrying about the next mortgage payment, or how I'm going to pay the liquor tax and still have enough for back to school shopping. What if Denzel is right? What if something does happen to them while I'm alone in the bar? I might never know until it's too late. How can I go on living like this?"

Vincent brought one hand to rest on the back of her head and snaked the other about her waist. "You can go on," he said, "because I'm going with you. Don't worry about the children. I will make sure they have whatever they need. I can't promise to be here every night but I'll get a sitter for them if you think that's best."

"Stay with us," Tifa said desperately, "I don't know what we are or where we're going to go from here but don't leave me alone again."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," Vincent replied, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Tifa pulled back, suddenly calmer, and looked into Vincent's eyes. "You would really do all that for us?" she asked.

He smiled and took her hands in his own. "Yes," he said, "I _will_ do that for _you_. Besides, I know just the person. Her work is too demanding for children of her own but I know she wants a family and is dying for something worthwhile to do in her time off."

Tifa looked up quizzically at Vincent, "who?" she asked. "How do you know her?" Vincent smiled widely. Tifa was his and he had successfully comforted her when she needed him. He winked in response to her question then, unable to hold back any longer, kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss and laughing, they fell sideways onto the floor. Physical and emotional exhaustion overcame them and morning found them still wrapped in each other's arms, stretched out on the hardwood floor.

* * *

_**A/N**__ My intent in chapter four was to convey the "broken family" turmoil Marlene and Denzel must face even if Cloud and Tifa have their best intentions at heart. I hope I've balanced everyone's character with realistic situations as Tifa stops trying to force Cloud into a family role he cannot fill. I don't think Tifa is as desperate as I have portrayed her in general but as much as she tries to fight it, overwhelming circumstances got the better of her. Let me know how I did. Even negative feedback is welcome because I want to make this story better. Also, the mood should lift considerably in the coming chapters._


End file.
